


A Bet With Gods

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Only mentions their names, Percy Jackson and MCU crossover, Stuff, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I know this is trash, just... give me ideas on what to tag this...





	A Bet With Gods

Tony, Steve, Natasha and Loki were all sitting in the living room in Stark Tower, they were all watching a film apart from Loki who was reading a very large book on the causes of the First World War.

Just as the credits started to roll signalling the end of the film there came a loud shriek from upstairs as you yelled,

“TOOONYYY!”

“What did you do this time?” Steve sighed, Tony smiled,

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said innocently. Nat rolled her eyes,

“Did you look at her personal files?” She asked,

“No, I can’t find anything on her for some reason,”

“So you did look then?”

“Guys!” Steve interrupted before Tony and Nat could get into a fight, “shouldn’t we do something about (Y/n)?”

“Nah, she’ll be fine,” Tony replied, “we should leave her to it,”

“Why? Because she sounds like she’s going to kill you?” Nat asked.

At that moment you stormed into the room,

“TONY!” You yelled again as you marched up to the billionaire,

“Don’t kill me!” Tony yelled, diving behind Steve,

“YOU TRIED TO LOOK AT MY FILES!” You cried,

“Even if I did who told you?”

“Loki…Plus I looked at the cameras,” You explained. Loki finally looked up from his book at the sound of his name,

“Really Reindeer games?!” Tony exclaimed, Loki rolled his eyes,

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

You let out a sigh as you started to calm down, before sitting down next to Loki even though the chair was only really big enough for one person,

“You know, I could just tell you my background,” You said after a moment, Tony shrugged,

“Yeah but what’s the fun in that?” You let out a groan as you rolled your eyes, Steve sighed,

“It’s not very nice to try and find out about people’s past without them knowing,”

“If you hadn’t noticed he’s not a very nice person,” Loki said,

“Hey! That’s rich coming from you,” Tony scoffed. You rolled your eyes again.

While Loki wasn’t especially nice to most people he was nice to you, he’d been your friend for about as long as you could remember,

“You know I have my reasons for why Loki and I get on,” you announced, simultaneously trying to move the conversation along while trying to prevent Tony and Loki from starting a fight,

“You don’t have to tell us,” Steve said,

“I want too,” you assured him, “I am a demi-god of Greek mythology. My dad is Hermes,” Nat smirked,

“That explains a lot,”

“Really?” Loki questioned,

“Seriously!” Nat cried, “Do you not have sarcasm in Asgard?”

“We do, just it wasn’t obvious that you were being sarcastic,”

“I was being perfectly obvious!” Nat cried,

“I thought we were talking about my past not sarcasm,” You sighed, Steve nodded in agreement,

“Yeah we were.” Tony nodded too,

“Let’s go back to that,” He said, “Are you saying that Greek mythology is real as well as Norse mythology?”

“Yep,” You nodded, Tony stared at you for a second before launching into more questions,

“How many other gods are there then? Are the other types of mythology true too?”

“I don’t know,” you replied, “Probably.” Loki nodded in agreement,

“What about Percy, Annabeth and Thalia?” he added. Tony frowned in confusion,

“Who?”

“Oh yeah!” You cried, “Percy is son of Poseidon, Annabeth is daughter of Athena, and Thalia is daughter of the mighty Zeus!”

“So there are more demi-gods?” Natasha questioned,

“Of course there are,” Loki answered quickly,

“Then why haven’t we heard of them?” Steve asked, you shrugged,

“They try to keep it relatively quiet,” Steve frowned,

“So why are you telling us?”

“I said relatively quiet, not completely,” you replied, Loki scoffed,

“Couldn’t you have come up with a better excuse than that?”

“Yeah,” Nat joined in, “you’re supposed to be a spy!”

“Fine!” You cried, throwing your arms up in the air, “If you don’t want me to tell you…”

“No we do!” Tony exclaimed. You smiled,

“Fine, where was I?”

“You were about to tell us about your past,” Tony prompted,

“Ah yes, well, as you know, immortals live forever, I live for a long time but not forever,”

“Yeah and?”

“When I was younger I’d go to Asgard. Loki and I would play pranks on everyone,” you explained. Loki smiled,

“We could get anyone,” He said,

“Aww,” Nat cooed, “Look he can smile!” Loki’s smile instantly fell and he scowled at Natasha,

“I highly doubt you could get everyone,” Tony butted in,

“Seriously?” You asked,

“Well, yeah, some people must have been really hard to get,”

“Yeah, really hard, not impossible,” you scoffed and Loki nodded,

“If you don’t believe us just ask Thor,”

“Ask me what brother?” Thor asked, walking in, right on cue, 

“He was so mad at us!” You laughed, lost in the memory, “He didn’t talk to us for like a week!”

“I could finally read and learn new spells,” Loki sighed happily,

“Did they prank everyone on Asgard?” Tony asked, finally answering Thor’s question,

“Ah. She told you,” Thor sighed, “Yes, they did. If not for Mother they would have been in big trouble.” Steve shuddered slightly,

“Remind me not to get on your bad side ma’am,” He said,

“They rarely did it because they were annoyed at you,” Thor explained,

“Nah, we just pranked everyone,” Loki said with a smirk,

“Yeah, we just did it for fun not revenge,” you agreed. Loki nodded,

“Although revenge was the best,”

“Oh! Remember that guy that hurt my feelings!” You cried far too happily,

“I wanted to crush him,” Loki scowled,

“He played a prank on him but it was more like a threat,” you explained to everyone else,

“Oooooo!” Tony cried, “Someone had feelings for (Y/n)!”

“He always has,” Thor said nostalgically. Both you and Loki turned a bright shade of red,

“Really!” Steve cried, Thor frowned slightly,

“You sound shocked?”

“Well yeah…”

“Really?” Nat said, “It doesn’t surprise me at all,”

“All of Asgard thought they’d make a cute couple,” Thor agreed,

“Please shut up,” Loki groaned, Thor turned to look at you and Loki,

“Although I don’t think either of them knew that…” he muttered once he caught a glimpse of your face,

“Thor?” You said, standing up and cracking your knuckles. Thor gulped nervously,

“Yes lady (Y/n)?”

“Run!” With that you flicked your wrist, creating a ball of green fire before chasing Thor out of the room.

Tony and Loki instantly burst out laughing,

“Jarvis record this!” He cried,

“Of course sir.” 

“Right who wants to place bets on what (Y/n)’s going to do to Thor?” Tony announced after a second,

“Really?” Steve sighed,

“I will!” Nat cried, “I think she’s going to corner him then use magic on him,”

“Ooo, I recon she’s going to lock him in a cupboard with loads of poptarts that are bewitched so that he can’t get at them!” Loki exclaimed,

“Bit specific,” Tony muttered, “Anyway I think she’s going to punch him in the face!” Steve let out a groan,

“Seriously?” He sighed, “Can’t you lot just behave like adults?”

“So what’s the price?” Steve asked, ignoring Steve completely,

“I don’t have any money,” Loki stated,

“And you have loads,” Natasha pointed out, “So let’s do it slightly differently,” Tony frowned,

“Meaning?”

“Umm…If Loki loses he has to kiss (Y/n),” Nat announced, causing Loki to blush again,

“I thought I told you to stop talking about that,” he muttered,

“Actually you just told us to shut up,” Nat pointed out,

“And what if either of us lose?” Tony questioned.

At that moment you re-entered the room grinning evilly,

“What did you do?” Steve asked nervously,

“I used magic on him but at some point I’m going to use that poptart thing,” you said, slipping into a seat,

“Looks like I win,” Nat said with a smirk,

“Win what?” You asked,

“A bet they had,” Steve explained, you nodded

“So what does Nat get?”

“I get to watch the two of them do something,” Natasha said with a smirk,

“Oh yeah, what?”

“Well we were just discussing what Tony had to do but we didn’t reach a conclusion,” Loki explained, Nat nodded,

“Any ideas?”

“No. Steve?”

“I wasn’t in it and I will not get involved,”

“I want to see you two kiss!” Tony announced after a second, pointing at you and Loki,

“That’s it? That’s all you have to do?” You asked Loki who nodded,

“That’s it,”

“How is that bad?” You questioned, “We’ve done weirder crap,”

“That’s dirty!” Tony cried,

“How?” Steve asked with a frown,

“Only if you think about it that way!” You shouted, reaching out to smack Tony on the back of the head,

“Ow!” He yelled, “But it is!” Loki rolled his eyes,

“If you’re not careful Stark she’ll go after you too,” he muttered and you smirked,

“And I think Thor had already proven why you don’t want that to happen,”

“Enough stalling you two,” Tony interrupted, “Just kiss,”

“I thought we were deciding what you had to do seen you lost too,” Loki muttered,

“Hmmm,” Nat said thoughtfully, “Tony has to give me his nicest bottle of wine-”

“WHAT!”

“Now Loki, kiss (Y/n)!”

“Tony should have to give his wine first!” Loki protested,

“No!” Nat yelled, “Kiss!”

“FOR THE LOVE OF ZEUS!” You cried before grabbing Loki by the collar and pulling him into a kiss,

“Jarvis are you getting this?” Tony shouted,

“Already on it Sir,” Jarvis replied.

You pulled away from Loki with a smile,

“Happy now?” you asked. Tony, Nat and Steve all sat there staring at you while Loki sat there opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish,

“Aww look you made Loki speechless,” Tony said eventually, Natasha smirked,

“Has anybody done that before?”

“I don’t think so…” You muttered,

“You should kiss him more often if that’s the result,” Tony mused,

“Loki?” You asked, waving your hand in front of his face, “Are you OK?”

“Umm,” Loki blinked, “Yes, I was just shocked by the suddenness of the…the…”

“Kiss?”

“Yeah…”

“How well does she kiss?” Tony cried before Nat hit him on the head, “Hey! I can wonder! It’s my job-”

“To be a pain in the butt, we know!” You cried,

“We’ll be leaving now!” Nat announced grabbing Tony’s arm,

“But I don’t want to – Oh! Yeah, we’ll be leaving!” he cried and Nat pulled him out of the room,

“I’m going to go too,” Steve sighed, “See if Thor’s OK,”

“Nah, he’s fine, go and make sure Tony gives that bottle of wine to Nat,”

“Sure,” With that Steve left the room too, leaving just Loki and you,

“Lo?” You asked,

“Ummm?”

“You look a little shaken, I don’t know whether to be offended or worried,”

“Neither,” Loki said, “You should take it as a compliment,”

“Oh really?”

“Really,” Loki nodded, “It just that the kiss was so sudden that…I might need another one,” You smirked,

“Alright…As long as you can catch me!” With that you jump off the sofa and run towards the door.

“That won’t be a problem,” Loki said before teleporting himself so that he was standing in front of you,

“Unfair!” You cried, “You used magic!”

“So?” Loki asked, “At least I can do this!” He then leaned forward, capturing your lips in his, “You know, Thor was right,” he said after braking the kiss,

“I always knew,” You replied, knowing that he was referring to what Thor had said earlier, “I just wanted you to make the first move…But since you were too scared so I did!”

“I was not scared!” Loki cried, “I was just waiting got the right moment,”

“Sure you were,” you retorted, Loki stuck his tongue out at you,

“Well if you’re going to be like that you won’t want to go on a date with me,” you said, smirking as you turned to leave,

“Wait what?” Loki cried grabbing your shoulder,

“Well seeing as I am the one making the first move I thought I should ask you out on a date,”

“Umm…Did you?” Loki asked, failing to think of something more intelligent to say,

“Yes, Loki I did,” You said with a smirk, “So would you like to go on a date with me?”

“It would be my honour,” Loki said smiling, “I still want that kiss though,”

“No!” You said, holding your hands up, “Save it for the date Darling.” With that you stood on your tip-toes and kissed Loki’s cheek before taking his hand and leading him out of the room to see if Tony had given over his wine yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is trash, just... give me ideas on what to tag this...


End file.
